


a night in

by yowokai



Series: haikyuu imagines and more ;) [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, kuroken live together and i love it, kuroo wraps kenma in a blanket and it’s cute okay, they are honestly the best mkay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yowokai/pseuds/yowokai
Summary: just a simple night in with our favorite cats
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: haikyuu imagines and more ;) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732378
Kudos: 19





	a night in

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this on twitter so thats why it has the tag and brackets 👀
> 
> my twitter is @/daadchiii if you’d like to check it out, i post anime imagines and aesthetics :))

[#𝐤𝐮𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧: 𝘢 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯]

the wind outside howled as the tree branches scraped at the window. inside the warm apartment huddled on the couch is a couple, one is a taller man with untamable rooster looking hair with his arms wrapped around another with an ombré. you could hear the slashing from the device in the latters hand as the soft muttering from the tv filled the background. the silence between the two is a comforting one as the older rests his head upon the youngests head watching him battle his foes. tetsurō pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it around the two, whispering sweet nothings into kenma’s ear. kenma shifted back into tetsurō’s chest with eyes still focused on the game. their favorite nights are ones like this, the calm and windy nights.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want longer ones i’ll write longer ones, also d o n t b e s h y r e q u e s t 😡🥰😌


End file.
